


Blow me not?

by xnakkers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Tousaki, attempted blowjob, ends up being a failure, hot sex?, idk - Freeform, nervous touka, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnakkers/pseuds/xnakkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka comes over and hopes too have some "fun" with Haise tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow me not?

Haise was finishing up some paperwork since he was alone at the house for once. Though it wasn't going too be long since he invited Touka too come over and  spend some time together after both of them being busy for a week. The Qunix we're gone for the weekend to go camping, despite Urie not wanting too go, luckily they rented a cabin too live in till Monday. This made Haise very happy since he was able too catch up on a lot of paperwork he was behind on for a couple of weeks.

"Alright! Finished~!" he sung as he stretched in his chair, it felt like a huge weight was finally lifted off his shoulders. Taking off his glasses Haise went into the bathroom too freshen up for Touka who would be arriving very soon.

* * *

 

Touka was walking alone with a plastic bag in her hands, carrying two objects. 

_"I hope he enjoys these...."_  she thought to herself, clutching the plastic bag tighter. Lets just say something i

Making it to his door she rings his door bell and waits patiently for Haise too show up.

* * *

 

"Cominnnggg~" Haise sung again as he walked out of the bathroom and hurried too the door. 

He opens the door and stares at Touka's beauty in front of him. "Hello Touka, its been a while." he said softly too her as he gives her a kiss on the lips. 

"It's been a while." she whispered once they're lips part. 

"It has....I missed you." he said, leaning in again too kiss her again, slowly dragging her inside for some privacy.

She chuckled as she returned the kiss. Once they we're inside Touka brings up the plastic bag in Haise's face. "I brought some stuff for tonight: a new coffee brand too try out, and something special if your a good boy tonight." she said as she went into the plastic bag and gave Haise the coffee.

"I'll make sure I'll be very very good." he laughs as takes it. "Care too help me make it?"

"Of course." she smiled.

* * *

 

Once Haise made the coffee the two tasted and compared the coffee to other different coffee's that they had tasted. The two also chatted about they're busy weeks and the strange things that had happened during the week. Before that they had finished all the coffee they had, the too were way caught up telling each other stories that the two had not told each other before.

About and hour later the two take a bathroom break. Touka decides too go first for she wants Haise too go last while she shows him what else she brought.

"Mind if I go in your room? You've been a good boy and I want too surprise you with what else I brought, so take your time in there." she purred as she loosens his tie a little.

"Sure." he said, not even noticing she loosened his tie. 

Once Haise walked into the bathroom Touka hurried over too her bag and grabbed it, pulling out a sexy black laced lingerie. Quickly walking into Haise's room too change into her sexy clothing. 

Once Haise comes out he notices Touka is not out with his surprise. "Touka?" he called out too her, wondering if she was still here.

"In your room, you can come in if you'd like~" Touka's voice called out, followed by the sound of his door closing shut.

Curious he did so, walking towards his room to find his door close. He opens the door and notices his room is dark, his hand moves towards the switch and flips it on. Haise's eyes adjust too the bright light, looking around his room and finds Touka sitting on his bed wearing her sexy lingerie. 

"T-Touka..." Haise gasped at the sight of his girlfriend. 

"Hey there Haise~" she greeted playfully.

"W-Wha....." he tried too say something but his mind went blank as he stares at Touka in all her glory. 

Touka laughs at his reaction. "Speechless now are we?" she asked, getting up and walking towards Haise. Wrapping her arms around his neck and blows some of his hair away from his eyes. 

"I-I..well....." he stuttered.

"Well what my dear Haise?" she asked him softly.

"Y-You're....beautiful..." he finally manage to say to her.

Touka blushed as leaned in to gently kissed him. "Thank you Haise." she said once they part, her eyes shining with joy and love as she looks at him.

"So...is **this** what you also wanted too do tonight? Because I don't mind it one bit." he smiled.

"Most likely. But....I want too be in control tonight." she said as she started running her fingers through his hair.

Haise leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, humming at the warm feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach as her fingers run through his hair. "I don't mind...lead the way."

"Go sit on the bed and we'll start." 

Obeying her Haise nodded and broke the hug, walking over too his bed he sat down and waited for Touka's next move. 

Touka walked over too Haise and started taking off his tie, throwing it over her shoulder and starts too unbutton him. Once he's unbutton she sits on Haise's lap and straddles him, latching onto his neck and suckles it releasing a moan from Haise.

Haise's hands rested on her hips to hold her still. Not moving anything else as he waits for Touka too finish leaving him a hickey.

Once Touka finishes she watches as it quickly disappears before her eyes. " _Damn quick regeneration."_ she thought.

She pulls away, grabbing Haise's tie on her shoulder and starts covering his eyes with it, making sure she tied it good so that he wouldn't get a 'peep show'. 

"Am I not allowed too see _something_ Touka?" he asked her. 

"Not quite." she answered back, fingers ghosting over his exposed torso.

She trailed them down till she reached his crotch, she gently touching it before she starts palming him through his pants, releasing a louder moan out of Haise's mouth. Couple of minutes and a bulge formed in his pants, she stopped her movements and grabs a hold of his belt she unbuckled the belt, quickly pulled his pants down and letting his erection springing free once the pants and boxers were removed.

Haise gasped at how quick she was. "I-I see...." he laughs. "You're a little shy aren't you?" 

"Hush. Don't distract me." she said once she lover her head down.

"Hehe..alright-" he said, stopped talking after that as he felt Touka's breath near his cock which caused him too gasp slightly.

Touka blew a little on the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Letting her tongue rub up and down the bottom of his member.

"Ah! T-Touka!" Haise moaned out loud. His hands clenching the edge of the bed as he tried too not move.

Touka wrapped her arms around him and gave him some rough sucks. 

Haise tried his best too stop himself from becoming a moaning mess, but then he remembered... _everybody_ is _away_ till Monday. Opening his mouth Haise released the sea of moans that were trapped in his throat. Moving a hand up too run his fingers through Touka's hair slowly as she sucks him off, body slightly shaking from the pleasure he was receiving. 

"Touka....." He moaned, lifting a free hand out too the tie blindfolding him. He wanted too see her, he didn't want too be blindfolded anymore. He **had** too see her.

Removing the tie he tossed it on the floor and looked down at the sight before him. His member throbbed as he got very horny from watching her.

"Hey...look up." he told her. Moving a hand down too her chin and tilts her head up a little bit, revealing his face too her. Her eyes widen as she saw he took the tie off. 

"H-Haise! Why?!" she said once she released her lips from his cock. Her face turned into a deep shade of red as he adverted her eyes away from him, clearly embarrassed that he was watching her doing something she would never let herself do. 

"I wanted too see you." he said, his voice was husky from it all. "Why did you stop?"

"I-I'm.....I'm too embarrassed too do such a thing. B-But I thought about it and...maybe if I blindfolded you...then maybe I would have the courage to do it." she explained. Her eyes were now closed as she waited for his response.

Caressing her cheek Haise spoke. "Touka...you don't need to do such a thing if your not okay with it. I wouldn't mind at all if you weren't interested in doing that." 

Touka opened her eyes and looked up at him. Seeing his reassuring smile and his calm, lustful gaze, she couldn't help but smile back at him. Knowing that he was okay with it.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said, bringing her up so that he could kiss her on her soft lips. "Now then...I'm afraid we still have some business too do my dear~"

Touka blinked and before she could even say anything else she was thrown on the bed, with Haise crawling ontop of her. Pulling down her bottom undergarments of her lingerie, Haise got ready and aligned himself against her entrance. 

"I want too see you having pleasure. I want you too feel loved." 

Touka smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, nodding too let him know that he can start.

Haise seeing this smiled back and entered her in one quick thrust.

Touka's eyes rolled back as he groaned from his girth. 

Haise did not wait as he started too move inside her, starting at a nice steady pace as he ravages her while in her lingerie, eventually he manage too get it off while doing her, leaving her bare naked in front of him. Touka then removes his final article of clothing, leaving both lovers naked.

Once Haise's shirt was removed he started going faster, watching every movement Touka was making. Her eyes flutter close, her lips opening with every moaning of his name.

"Faster....please..." she moaned. 

Haise let out a laugh and clung onto her as he started moving faster, till he was ramming into her. 

"Y-You feel that Touka..?" he groaned in her ear. "You feel the love were making...? The pleasure I'm giving you each time I move inside you?" he starts too suckle her ear before going down too her neck, nipping it, and sucking it as he keeps on ramming her sex.

"H-Haise....I feel it all...!" Touka yelped, feeling his teeth on her neck as she drags her fingers down his back, digging her fingers into his skin as she feels her climax coming.

Haise grunts with each thrust as he feels Touka's walls tightening slightly around his throbbing cock. He pounds into her G-spot which causes her too cry out in pleasure as she cums first, Haise soon follows as he pounds into her tight walls.

Both are a panting mess when they come off their high, looking down at each other as they quickly attached their lips together in an intense make out.

"I hope you have enough energy...because we're going too be love making allll night~" he purred before attacking her lips once more.


End file.
